Don't Close The Book
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: When Miley goes to reconnect with Nick, she finds out that he is taken and in a very serioius relationship, even if he does love her. The tension betweent the two will lead them to do crazy things for love. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know what to do, what to say. The only thing she knew was that she was here. In London. At the O2 theater. About to see her ex-boyfriends show, Les Miserables. She didn't even know WHY she was there. Joe had told her to tag along with him and his family and so she did.

"Relax," Joe laughed, "you look like you just saw a ghost," he commented on her pale and nervous face.

"Let's just- go sit down," Miley begged.

"Sweetie," Denise laughed intertwining her arm with the woman she knew her son should be with, "we're going to Nick's dressing room first."

"I'm going to pass," she nodded attempting to walk away.

"Oh, no, you don't," Kevin chuckled pulling her back, "come on, Miles. Nick will love that you're surprising him."

"And if he's not, I'll knock some sense into him," Big Rob teased.

"Thanks Big Rob," she laughed, "thanks guys," she nodded gaining confidence, "let's go."

Walking down the hall, they entered high-security-guarded doors and down another red carpeted hallway and on the third door on the right, was a dressing room door that read: NICK JONAS.

"Ready," Danielle whispered into Miley's ear.

"No," she shook her head, "but I know I need to." The blue-eyed beauty's breath hitched before they knocked on the door.

"It's open," Nick smiled looking into the rounded mirror checking his hair in the arched mirror. He was expecting his family to come tonight and although he was a seventeen-year-old teenager who needed his space, he did really miss his family.

She opened the door and more butterflies came to her stomach than she had her first ever concert. How could he forgive her? Everything had been so amazing and then she broke his heart to go out with her Australian, monkey-looking co-star, Liam, who was, like Justin, clearly just dating her just so he could say he did.

"NICK," Joe and Kevin howled running over their parents and the girls like barbaric animals into their little brother's arms to greet him.

"Hey guys," he chuckled hugging them both, "missed you."

"Hey Nick," Dani smiled hugging him.

"Son," his mom cried seeing him in his costume, "I'm so proud of you," she announced hugging him.

"Thanks mom, I've missed you," he smiled hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

Miley smiled at the sight bestowed in front of her, Nick loved his family so much. She was leaning on the door frame when she felt Nick's eyes looking over her matured body, gaining courage, she looked into his eyes and black-on-blue, she knew that everything was going to be okay again. She couldn't help but bite her lip nervously especially after seeing her gorgeous ex in an elegant uniform from the 1815's nervously rub his neck and flash her a special smile, the kind of smile he's only given her. It was known worldwide as the "Niley smile".

"Get over here," he demanded in his sweet voice that he made a little raspy to drive her crazy.

"Nicky," she laughed, running over to him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They closed their eyes feeling at home in each other's arms.

"We're gonna go and find out seats," Big Rob said leading everyone out leaving the lovers' alone.

"I've been-" they chuckled pulling away speaking at the same time.

"You go first," Nick said awkwardly.

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Well, that's never good," he teased winking.

"Shut up," she exclaimed slapping his arm.

"Ow, geeze, don't hurt the actor, don't hurt the actor," he joked.

"Would you stop talking," she squealed giggling.

"CURTAIN IN FIVE MINUTES," they heard the director yell from the hall.

"You should take your seat," Nick groaned not wanting her to go.

"I will. I just need to say this. Nick, I've been thinking lately and I am so sorry for breaking yo-"

"Nicky," she heard a girl say opening the door, "hi," she smiled at Miley.

"Nicky, wish me luck," Samantha smirked kissing her boyfriend passionately.

Seeing as Miley was there, he kissed her back fiercely, "good luck," he panted pulling away and putting his forehead onto her's, "and I know I said this before, but last night was amazing."

"It was," she giggled kissing Nick's cheek, "bye, love you," she said before waving to Miley and walking out.

Looking at Nick's ring finger, Miley cringed in a heartbreaking pain, there was no gold band visible, just an empty finger.

"Sorry about that," he apologized rubbing his neck yet again in nervousness.

"It's no problem," she smiled trying to hide her broken heart. Not only had he moved on, he'd had sex too, "well, umm... I should probably go."

"But wait, what were you going to say?"

"Umm... You know what, Nick? It umm..." she closed her eyes scratching her forehead, "it doesn't matter. You've so clearly moved on," she nodded, "umm... So, good luck," she wished, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mil-"

"It's fine, Nicholas," she nodded, "good luck, I'll be watching," she smiled before leaving a warm, long, tender, and lingering kiss on his hot, soft cheek.

"You kno-"

"Nick, you know, I just umm... I need to go take my seat," she said before running out of the room.

"Well, Ms. Miley," Joe smirked, "you and Nick were alone in there for a while, what went on?"

"Well, I met his GIRLFRIEND and found out that they had sex last night."

"No," Joe said shaking his head, "there's no way."

"Yup," she nodded, "wow," she laughed, "this is such a great seat! Right upfront. Oh yeah, they kiss in this."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "even if Nick and I can't be together, I'm not going to stop pretending like I'm part of this family."

"You're not pretending," Joe whispered, "you are part of this family."

"Frankie has missed you so much, everyone has," he whispered to her as the lights dimmed, "especially me," he muttered quietly to himself.

"Miley," an older man greeted her, just arriving, kissing her cheek, he smiled, "hi, sweetie, how are you?"

"Dad," she smiled standing up and hugging Mr. Jonas, "hey! How are you?"

"I'm great, you," he asked as the lights dimmed, "answer that at intermission," he chuckled going down past Joe to sit next to his beatifyl wife.

"I missed you guys too," she smiled. Feeling someone sit on the other side of her, she smiled kissing his cheek and giving him a quick hug, "sorry we're late," Frankie apologized, "Miley," he gasped hugging her tightly, "you're never leaving our family for that long ever ever again. I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled getting teary eyed seeing the look that Frankie was giving her, that look of pure love, not like the look of pure love that Nick used to give her, no, the look of longing for a sibling. She knew then she'd been stupid for leaving and she felt even more stupider for leaving Nick.

A/N: Hey, guys! Anyways, I was watching Les Misérables live at the O2 and thought of this. I'm really excited about this story. I realize that I've started a few stories now, but Secrets and DCTB are the big ones for me right now. However, I am still working on Getting Back To Where We Were and I have yet to loose hope on that!

I have such a great idea for this story.

Please Review, it'll make my day.

Question: Who are your favorite couples…not in the story, but in general?

I hope you all have a FANTASTIC week!

Twitter: NileyJyrusHope


	2. Chapter 2

As she watched the play, she cringed in jealousy when he would kiss a girl or one would woo over him, but Nick looked like he was completely enjoying himself, as he should be. Miley had broken his heart, she knew that, she also knew that for her to even think that Nick would wait for her was stupid. He deserved better than her.

"This is absolutely nothing I would even come close to watching if Nick wasn't in it," Joe whispered into Miley's ear.

"Me neither," she laughed quietly.

"Wow," he smirked, " yay me! I actually got a smile out of you. I haven't seen you smile since you sat down."

"I'm not really in the smiling mood," she admitted biting her bottom lip.

"It'll be okay," Joe smiled holding her hand to comfort her. She rested her head on Joe's shoulder and he wrapped his other arm around her neck resting it on her back.

Nick looked down at Miley and jealousy hit his stomach, he'd heard Joe in his sleep, moaning Miley's name. It was evident that he wasn't the only Grey having wet dreams about a certain Miley Stewart.

At the end of act one, Miley looked down at her vibrating phone and rolled her eyes.

"Go," Frankie whispered reading the text from his older brother.

Looking at the ten year old, she smiled before kissing his cheek and running in her heals and formal gown into the lobby where she stopped running and walked elegantly so people didn't think something was wrong. She heard whispers surrounding her: "oh my gosh, that's Miley Cyrus." "What's that whore doing here?" "Should I go ask for an autograph?" "Where's her body guard?" "Is Niley back on?" "She better stay away from my boyfriend." Usually, she'd walk up to some of her fans; but today, right now, she needed Nick. Walking down the backstage corridor she walked into Nick's dressing room. Before she could even look up, she felt warm lips on her's, she kissed back lacing her hands into his hair as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Her black dress that ended mid-thigh and strapless was begging to drop to the floor, but she knew that she couldn't.

"No," she said pulling away and pushing Nick off of her. A tear slid down her cheek as she sat on the couch, "you can't kiss me, Nick, you have a girlfriend, whom you obviously had sex with. Nick," she sighed walking over to him and holding both of his hands, "I broke your heart and I can't sleep at night knowing that you could've been mine right now, but that I messed up. If things had gone how I'd planned coming in here before the show, we could've made out like you wanted," she smirked nudging Nick's shoulder with her own, "but your GIRLFRIEND came in. And I'm so so so happy that you're happy, but you can't kiss me. Do you understand?"

"She doesn't have to be a problem. You want her gone? Fine, she's gone," he argued, "I

want you, not her or anybody else," he said putting his forehead onto her's.

"Nick," she cried letting him wipe her tears away, "you had sex with her- everything's different now. Regardless of if you broke up with her, you had sex with her."

"And you had sex with Liam," he snapped, "who cares? We both made mistakes, but if we both want to be together, we should be together."

She ran her hand though Nick's curly locks, "I never had sex with Liam because I was waiting for you," she admitted slightly smiling.

He hung his head in shame, "I'm so so so so sorry. Honestly, I really am. Gosh," he threw his head back, "just every sign that you two were sleeping together was there. Your new skimpy way of dressing, which don't get me wrong, it was hot, but not as hot as you are when you're wearing more modest clothes, you know? But he was living with you, what was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to think oh, she's keeping he promise to me that I'd be her first and I'd be her first," she hissed before taking a deep breath, "it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. I hope Samantha makes you happy. I'm like a sister to your siblings, we can try to act like siblings too, forget the past. It'll be easier."

"But you and I, we're never going to be over. We're never going to have easier, that's not us. We fight and make up, that's what we do."

"I'm done," she whispered letting out a small sob, "you've moved on and I'm happy for you. Don't ruin that, she seems like she really likes you," taking one last glimpse at Nick, she smiled before walking back to her seat.

"Are you okay, Miley," Paul asked seeing Miley's Water coated orbs.

"I'll be fine," she nodded smiling, "really," she tried convincing them, "umm... I'll be right back," she said escaping her seat and going to the bathroom. Putting her hands onto the sink, she leaned into the mirror, she let out a few tears trying to collect herself, which clearly wasn't working because she'd always burst out crying. "Pull yourself together," she muttered slamming her hand down onto the counter.

"Miley, sweetie? What happened," Denise asked holding her daughter in her arms as she sobbed onto her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said standing up straight and wiping her tears away, "I just um... I had something in my eye an-and umm... Nick didn't have any contact solution. Which I don't know why I thought he would, he has 20/20 vision."

"Sweetie, you're a terrible liar. How many times do I have to tell you that before you get that into your head," she laughed tucking a loose piece of hair behind Miley's ear.

"I think I need to get away for a few weeks," she nodded, "clear my head."

"What'd my son do? What don't I know?"

"Mom, I can't tell you this. Not when it's about Nick."

"What'd you just call me? 'Mom' right? You can tell me anything," she said.

"So if I told you Nick was lying to the world, what would you say?"

"I'd say what else is new? Miley, he's been lying to the world ever since he met you," she laughed, "if you actually think Nick thinks your and his relationship was 'just a little 14 year old relationship' then you don't know my son. And when he puts on that smile that you know is fake, but not many other's do, they think he's happy when he's actually miserable. When he says that you two and everyone else he dates are 'just friends' and they're more than that, he's lying to the world. And now, when he's still wearing that promise ring, he's lying to the world," she whispered a tear falling from her big brown eyes, "I know."

She sighed avoiding eye contact with her second mother because although he was breaking her heart, she still didn't want to rat him out. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," she lied biting her lip.

"Biting your lip and stuttering," Denise laughed, "you are still an awful liar, dear,"

"No," she blushed giggling, "I'm just an awful liar to those whom I lov," the blue eyed beauty retorted wiping mascara off of under her eyes.

"You know, sweetie," the brown curly haired woman sighed rubbing her daughter's shoulders, "if you truly love him, you'll talk to him. Really talk to him," she lightly laughed, "weather it's dating relationship closure or whatever- you guys just need to talk. Sort everything out."

Miley just groaned throwing her head back, "if only I knew how," she muttered.

A/N: Aww! Right? Okay, there will be true full-on Niley soon, I promise. Here's a tip for writers though. Please, please, please, don't make things smutty just because you can. Look, some sex is okay, but one of my favorite FanFictions started to get really smutty and it was a great story, but I just had to stop reading it. Sex isn't everything- it's not. I'd honestly rather have love than sex. So, yeah. Just thought I'd mention that! :)

Review? Please?

Question: what's your favorite song?

Twitter: NileyJyrusHope


	3. Chapter 3

As the show ended and everyone had given their standing ovations, Joe looked at Big Rob as they walked out, "can you please make sure Miley gets back to the hotel okay?"

"Of course," he replied putting his large protective hand on Miley's shoulder.

"I know you have her back," Joe chuckled. Once they walked to the exiting door where people were swarming out like bees, Joe stopped Miley and put her long, muscular hands onto her warm cheeks, "you go to the hotel, I'll come to your room later okay," he asked kissing her forehead.

Miley smiled closing her eyes for a split second, "okay," she nodded before hugging him quickly and leaving with Big Rob who just chuckled as they exited, "what's so funny," she wondered.

Big Rob laughed louder, "oh, Miles, I love you," he started, "but I have a question, how many of my boys do you have fallin' for you?"

"Zero, unfortunately," she grumbled, "I mean Nick and I-"

Rob interrupted her smiling softly, "I was talking about Joe," he retorted.

"Miley!" "Miley, were you visiting Nick!" "How long are you in London for?" "Is this your first time at the O2?" "Did you like Les Miserables?" "Are the rumors about Nick and Samantha true or are you with him?" "Are you dating Nick?" "Are you dating Joe?"

The paparazzi were like hawks chasing a mouse, a tiger pouncing it's prey, they never went away, she had to be careful for cameras 24/7. It was exhausting and actually, the last thing she wanted right now.

"BACK UP," Big Rob yelled holding Miley's arm protectively, "WE NEED TO GET THROUGH!"

"Get me out of this," Miley pleaded quietly. She grasped the large man's arm tightly, holding on for dear life.

"I'm trying." Seeing the black van pull up for them, he opened the door for Miley to get in and then he got into the van himself, "the hotel," he told the driver before buckling up

"So," Miley began, "what were you talking about? Joe? Joe's like a brother to me," she explained, "he's been there for me through this entire time. When no one else was, Joe was there."

Big Rob chuckled, yet again, before rolling his big brown eyes, "he's crazy about you, Miles, I can see it in his eyes. He looks at you the same way he used to look at Demi, gosh, I miss that girl," he added sighing.

Miley just shook her head, "so do I, dude, so do I. And btw, fyi, he so does not."

Pulling up to the hotel, they were yet again bombarded with the devious men with cameras. At times, it creeped her out, older men stalking her with cameras, she knew that it came with her job, but that didn't mean that it didn't suck.

As they walked into the hotel room, they had absolutely no idea what was going on in Nick Grey's dressing room.

"I saw the way you were looking at Miley," Nick snarled glaring at his older brother, they were the only two in the room and Nick was not going to take it for granted, "can I remind you that she's my ex and you know how I feel about her?"

Joe scoffed, shaking his head, "she came here today, she came here today to ask for your forgiveness t-to give her a second chance and you- and you what? You kissed her, right? But not before she found out you had sex with your GIRLFRIEND last night. I'm not going to apologize for my actions," he replied.

"I told her that Samantha can go just as easily as she came if that meant that I could have her. Not that that's any of your business though, man," he scoffed as he relaxed on the white plush couch.

Joe shook his head disgusted, "out of all these years, all the years that you've known Miley, you really think she's going to let you break up with the girl you just lost your virginities to for her? We're known for our promise rings, I stupidly gave mine to Ashley, Kevin waited until marriage, and you? You were the most, 'no sex. No sex. No sex.' She's not just going to let you give up the girl you had sex with for her in lightening speed. She's devastated, she's heartbroken."

"Then, I have to go make things right," he muttered before running out the door not caring about the paparazzi. Getting into a black van, he told the driver where to go. Leaning his head back, he shut his eyes trying to think about what he was going to say to the woman he was in love with.

Once Miley had said goodnight to Big Rob and had gotten into her room, she crashed onto her bed sobbing. Her heart was break every second since she'd found out the truth about Nick and Samantha. She hated herself. How could she have been so stupid as to think that Nick would've waited for her? She didn't deserve him, she never had. How could she have been so stupid to think that he'd forgive her and they'd be together again? She didn't deserve his forgiveness, or his love.

At least that's what she thought.

It didn't matter now anyways though, right? Nick had lost his virginity to Samantha meaning that he was in love with Samantha, right? Right? She, Miley, wasn't in the picture anymore. She was done, right? Nick had moved on. She should too.

Hearing a knock on the door, she looked at the clock which read, 12:00. Midnight. Midnight on July 23. She smiled, maybe it was time to move on, maybe Big Rob was right, maybe Joe and she could be together. Her heart raced, could this be it? Opening the door, she looked up to see Nick, she gulped, she should've stayed in bed. Quickly, she shut the door before running back to her bed, her safe zone for the duration of her trip in London, which consisted of five days. Four more left. Four more days left with the Greys.

"Miles, let me in," he pleaded, "please, can we just talk? That's all that I want. I just want to talk. I don't understand the problem with that, please," he begged, "give me five minutes. I love you, okay? I don't understand what you don't get about that. If you don't love me, fine, but you need to know everything. We need to talk."

Her second-mother's words ran through her head, _"you guys need to talk."_

Walking to the door, she slowly opened it hearing a content sigh from the man next to her, her head was low and she was looking to the ground.

A/N: Oh, here's where the real drama starts! And some more full on Niley! My birthday is in two days! I turn 16. Super excited! Driving!

Please, please, please REVIEW! =)

Question: What is your favorite movie right now?

Twitter: NileyJyrusHope


	4. Chapter 4

Nick walked into the room quickly before grabbing Miley's shoulders and lightly pushing her against the wall, "you need to listen to me," he pleaded quietly after shutting the door, "please," he begged, "just hear me out."

Miley shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, "Nick." She sighed shaking her head, "it's done, you don't need to explain it, I get it," she muttered looking down at the ground. She wished she could just go back, to when everything was good and everyone was happy when their families were best friends, when she had a good reputation, and when she could simply love Nick without feeling wrong about it.

"No," Nick groaned throwing his head back, "you don't understand, Miley," he spoke lovingly, "please," he begged, "listen to me."

Silence filled the room as they both looked deep into each other's eyes, "fine," she muttered sitting on her bed, "this is what I understand, you are in love with another girl, you too made love, I'm too late, it's over for us, and I was really stupid to come here. Am I missing anything," she questioned gulping down a sob.

"Yes," he exclaimed walking in front of Miley and holding her face in between his hands, "yes, we had sex, but we didn't make love," he shook his head, "we fucked," he nodded. "I lost my virginity to someone who I didn't love, but she wouldn't stop begging me to have sex with her, so I did it, and I'd take it back if I could because it wasn't you. I admit, I do care for her, but I don't love her. I don't love her because somehow, I cannot seem to get over you. If you were to tell me that you wanted me to break up with her and that you loved me, I would gladly break it off with Samantha. I'd much rather be with you than her. I know we have a lot to talk about and our relationship needs a lot off, but I'm willing to do that, give one-hundred-percent to us if you are. Like I said before, I'm miserable without you. She fills half of the void that's in my life because you aren't there."

"I'm there, Nick, we text all the time," she explained, "we sometimes talk on the pho-"

"Yeah," he shook his head, "you're not there the way I want you to be," he chuckled interrupting her, "I want it to be like old times when I would get off stage and you'd be waiting for me in the wing and I'd run up to you and kiss you before going on again, I want to walk down the cat walk without you again, go jet skiing, kiss you," he said with his knees getting weak, "my gosh," he chuckled shaking his head, "I want to kiss you so bad."

She sighed, lying down on the plush pillows, she waited for Nick to lie next to her before speaking, "before you break up with her, we should talk through things. Make sure that if we were to get back together, it would work."

"That's a great idea," he said staring up at the ceiling. Feeling Miley snuggle up to him and rest his head on his stomach, he smiled wrapping his arms around her, "besides an accent," he said starting their heart to heart, "what did Liam have that I didn't? Why did you break up with me for him?"

She took a deep breath closing her eyes, secretly inhaling his scent, "you're asking the wrong question," she replied loving the returning feeling of being in his strong arms, "the question you should be asking is, what did you have that Liam didn't. And the answer would be that you had a couple million fans, paparazzi stalking you, and an almost-top-notch reputation."

"And what's wrong about all of that, besides the paparazzi," he questioned, "we both have millions of fans, why are they a problem?"

"They aren't, they're just…intense, you know? I'd get hate mail, they would call me a whore or a slut all the time when I was only trying to be happy and make you happy. When I wouldn't even do anything bad, they'd make it bad. I mean, not all your fans, but the really intense, 'back off, he's mine' fans."

"True," he nodded, "I'm hungry, are you hungry," he questioned before grabbing the phone and calling room service, "hi, could you please send two dozen chocolate covered strawberries, a pepperoni pizza, French fries, a pitcher of water, another of diet coke, and… what do you want to drink," he asked Miley.

"Hmm," she thought, you, she giggled to herself, "I'll have a strawberry milkshake," she smiled wide nodding her head excitedly.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, "and a strawberry milk shake. Oh, and some chocolate, some solid chocolate, and some melted," he added, smirking to himself, oh the things he could do with the melted chocolate, he envisioned, "put it on the tab, I'll pay it later," he informed, "thank you," he smiled before hanging up the phone.

"We're so healthy," she said sarcastically.

"Completely," he chuckled, "so, where were we? Oh yeah," he nodded, "so, you may not have a top-notch-reputation, but what's wrong with me having a cleaner reputation than you," he asked confused.

"You hide the relationships you have so that you do have a cleaner reputation, you don't show any PDA, well, not a lot at least, and that's okay, sometimes, but don't you feel like the paparazzi and the media rip your relationship apart more than not saying who you're dating?"

"Sometimes, yeah, but, it keep things secluded, so that everyone doesn't know all of my business, and last time we were together, we had more of an open relationship, right?"

A few quick tears ran down Miley's cheeks, "you were so open with your relationship with Selena, you know? It hurts," she said a few tears running down her cheeks, "I tried so hard to please you, to make you happy, were you ashamed to be with me or something?"

"No," he jumped, "don't say that. I have never been ashamed to show you off to the world, I just don't want them to ruin what we have, you know?"

She shook her head, "no, Nick, I don't know. I don't know what goes through your mind that doesn't make us being photographed together okay, I don't understand."

"If the paparazzi get a hold of anything like they did before," he said talking about the racy pictures, "I'm going back on the Camp Rock 2 tour again soon and I can't have anything like that right now."

"So it is about your career," hearing a knock on the door, she looked at Nick before staring back at the ceiling.

Nick groaned before walking to the door, looking through the peep whole, he opened it taking the cart of food, "thank you," he said giving the hotel staff a tip, "have a good night," he said before shutting the door.

"Hungry," he questioned smiling widely trying to change the subject.

"Come back here and answer the question," she snapped.

He groaned before walking over to Miley, "yes, okay? In a way, it is, but I don't want anything like that to ruin your reputation again, okay," he questioned taking her face in his hands, "you were humiliated last time-"

"Then we won't take pictures like that, okay? Here's the deal, I'll tell you what you want to hear, that you should break things off with Samantha on a few conditions. One, we have to go on a vacation with both of our families because we all have to be okay with this, not just us, our families too, we have see if they think we should," he nodded and she smiled, "two, you have to let me stay in London with you," she giggled, "three, if we don't have to hide or relationship, sure, we don't have to jump on the couch screaming our love for each other like Tom Cruise did on Opera, but we won't deny that we're together. And lastly, if you promise that we are going to try hard to make us work," she said, "we're going to stay up and talk things out when we fight, we won't go to sleep mad at each other, we really have to work, we worked hard last time, but we have to work harder this time. And you have to watch chick flicks whenever I want."

"Is that it," he asked laughing.

She nodded her head, "yes," she smiled, "that's it."

"Okay," he nodded, "so let's get back together. Say the words and I'll leave right now and come back after breaking up with Samantha."

"Mr. Nicholas Jerry Grey," she laughed looking deep into his eyes, "I want you to go and break up with her because I love you and want to be with you."

Kissing her forehead, he nodded before grabbing a strawberry and opening the door, "I'll be back."

"Wait," she exclaimed running up to Nick and pulling him back into the hotel room before shutting the door.

"What," he wondered chuckling.

"You can break up with her tomorrow," she smiled before kissing him passionately.

Pulling away, he smiled, "well, what are we going to do tonight?"

"What were you going to do with that melted chocolate," she questioned looking up at him amused.

"Lick it off your bod-"

Miley kissed him passionately, "that's what we're going to do tonight," she smirked, "no sex, though," she warned pointing her finger at him as if to scold him.

"Okay, deal," he smirked before slowly bringing his head down to graze his lips over her's for a brief second before pulling away and moving his head down again, looking into her eyes, he smirked before kissing her lightly. Although they had shared dozens of kisses, their stomachs still went on the edge when their lips connected. Feeling Miley deepen it, he kissed back with more passion before laying her down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Miley giggled shirtless, as a laughing and shirtless Nick laid next to her, chocolate was smudged all over their bodies, "oh wow," she exclaimed, "this is crazy."

"This is hot," Nick smirked kissing Miley's cheek.

"That too," she nodded sucking the rest of the chocolate off of Nick's chest, "by the way," she said between kisses on Nick's warm chest, "when did you get so bulky," she said licking the chocolate off of his bicep.

He felt a rush to his head as his pants tightened, "umm…" he hesitated trying to control his thoughts, "I don't know," he shrugged, "I've been working out." She giggled before kissing his bicep again making him groan, "okay, we need to stop," he muttered putting his hands on his forehead in embarrassment.

"Why," she questioned lying onto of him moving her hips back and forth on his manhood, making him harder by the second.

"That's why," he said sitting up, before grabbing the TV remote, turning the television on, "we're not rushing into that right now."

Miley laughed before saying, "I couldn't rush into that," she explained, "you could rush into me, but I couldn't rush into that."

"You're sick," he chuckled flipping though the channels. He let out a disappointed sigh seeing Miley put her bra and tank top back on. Hearing a knock on the door, he tilted his head coufused, "who would be coming now? It's two in the morning."

"Your brother," she smiled before opening the door, "hey," she smiled hugging him tightly before pulling him into the room. Joe saw the tangled sheets and Nick walking over to Miley putting his white t-shirt back on, "hey," he replied, "hey man," he said smiling at his little brother, "do I even want to know what's going on in here," he questioned hiding his jealousy.

"Probably no," Nick chuckled wrapping his arms around Miley's waist, "thanks for the advice, bro," he smiled, "I got my girl back," he said pecking her neck with his lips making her giggle.

"No problem," he smiled, "I'm happy for you two. So, you broke up with Samantha?"

"Not yet," Nick replied, "I was going to do so, but Miley here," he chuckled putting his head on top of hers while giving his brother the 'back off she's mine' look, "had other intentions."

"Making out is all that we did," Miley explained.

"Yeah," Joe chuckled, "looks like it…not."

"No really, it's all we did."

"Well, you look like you're in good hands," he smiled, "I guess I'll go to my room."

"No," Miley said shaking her head, "Nick got enough food for an army, why don't you stay and hang out?"

"It's two in the morning," Joe said trying any excuse to get out of the room.

"So," she laughed, "you're a rock star, you're supposed to stay out late!"

"I'm a Jonas brother, there's a difference."

"No," she laughed, "the only difference is that you guys have good morals, you don't sleep around and you don't party hard…too hard at least," she giggled winking at Nick who was know lying on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"I'm really tired and we'll have four whole days together," he said excitedly, hiding his disappointment. Sure, he wanted to spend time with Nick and Miley, but not "Nick and Miley", not when they were starting to date again, they'd be too lovey dovey and he didn't know if he could take four whole days of that.

"Mi, he wants to leave, let him," Nick chuckled.

"Okay, if you really want to," Miley sighed opening the door, "I'll be right back," she said to Nick before walking out with Joe. "Come on," she smiled clutching her hand onto his arm, "l'll take you up to your room," she said walking to the elevator.

"No," Joe declined, "it's cool, you don't have to do that."

"Joe," Miley scoffed rolling her eyes, "what's wrong? I thought you wanted me to date Nick, I thought you wanted me to reconnect with him, you were the one who said it'd be a great idea to come on this trip so that I could see Nick and talk things out. What's the problem? Haven't I done everything you wanted me to?"

"Yes," he nodded sighing, "I'm sorry, it's just everything with Demi and you and now Nick, it's just too much," he apologized, "plus, I'm just really tired, but honestly, don't worry about me because it's all good, really."

"Joe," she sighed, "no, it's not, you need to tell me what's wrong," she said as they got into the elevator.

"OH MY GOSH," three teenage girls yelled, "MILEY STEWART! JOE GREY!"

The two celeberties gulped as Joe pulled his arm around Miley to protect her from the insane fans.

"We're such big fans," they gushed with smiles the size of Texas plastered on their faces.

"Aww, thanks guys," Miley smiled, "that means a lot."

"OMJ! ARE YOU GUYS DATING!" They gasped, "OMJ! OMJ! OMJ! YOU ARE!"

"No," Miley laughed, "we're just friends, promise. Bye," they said rushing off the elevator as soon as they got to their floor level.

Walking to Joe's room, he put the key through the slot and opened the door, turning on the light, he looked at Miley, "so, you and my brother seem really really happy."

"We are," she smiled, "but I can't seem to shake something that Big Rob said off."

Joe chuckled scratching the back of his neck nervously, "what did Big Rob say," he asked trying to keep calm.

"He said that you were like in love with me, but that's crazy, right," Miley said laughing desperately.

It was now or never, he thought. Pushing her into the wall, he kissed her fervently. He smirked when she kissed him back.

"N-No," she stuttered pulling away a few minutes later out of breath, "no, we can't do this, I'm with your brother now, everything is finally working out for us, why would you do this now? Why couldn't you do this like three hours ago? If you had done it then, I would've said 'yes'. I'm sorry, okay," she sighed, "we can still be best friends, right?"

"Just go, Miley," he grumbled opening the door.

"Joe," she whispered hurt, "come on, we're still best friends, right?"

"Just go, Miley," he repeated.

With tears in her eyes, she ran out of the room and into the elevator. Going back to her room, she banged on the door and when it opened, she put her arms around Nick sobbing into his chest, "whoa," he exclaimed shutting the door and stroking her long brown hair, "what's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," she whimpered, "I just need to go to bed," she muttered, "no, I need to take this chocolate off," she grumbled walking into the bathroom. Taking off her clothes, she got into the shower, closing her eyes, she put her head back letting the hot water wash away all of her problems.

Hearing footsteps, she sighed. Feeling someone wrap their arms around her waist, she turned around to see Nick.

"I called Joe," he said stroking her wet hair, "he told me everyth"ing," he sighed, "are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she cried before kissing him roughly. Feeling him kiss her back, she moaned jumping up and wrapping her naked legs around his bare waist. Kissing his neck, she whimpered, "make love to me."

"No, Miley, no. No sex," he denied sincerely, "not yet, at least, we can do the whole things, just no…sex."

"Just make me forget," she requested.

Walking out of the shower, he turned off the water and walked to the bedroom. Laying the soaking wet and gloomy girl down on the bed, he strattled her kissing her passionately, "I love you," he whispered, "shouldn't that be enough?"

"It is," she whispered, "it's just that, I just lost my best friends. Both of them. Both Demi and Joe. I lost Demi to Selena and I lost Joe to…to the fact that I'm madly and crazy in love with his younger brother," she smiled. Feeling him massage her chest, she closed her eyes going back to 2007 when he touched her breasts for the first time, "Nick," she moaned, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied before taking her breast in his mouth and massaging the other with his hand.

The next morning, a naked Nick woke up and looked at his unclothed sleeping beauty, he looked at the clock and his eyes became wide, 11:30, "crap," he muttered getting up and putting his clothes on, writing Miley a note, he put it on the pillow and dashed out of the room closing the door as quietly as she could.

A half an hour later, the girl awoke falling out of bed once she saw the time, 12:30. "Nick! You were supposed to be at practice an hour ago," she gasped, but looking to her side, she was disappointed to not see Nick, but a note instead.

**Dear Mi,**

** It's 11:30 and I just woke up, late for practice. Last night was incredibly amazing, but I'm glad that we didn't go all the way, really glad. We should save that for farther into take three of our relationship. Third time around, it's going to work, Miles, I promise.**

**I love you with all my heart,**

**Nick**

** P.S- Today's the day I break up with Samantha, wish me luck.**

** Come to the theater at 1:00, if you're up, we'll go to lunch.**

Smiling, she bit her lip and grabbed her phone that was set on the bed side table, opening it up, she saw one missed phone call from Denise, and three text messages, one from her mom, one from Danielle, and one from Nick.

Mom: Hey, sweetie, how's London?

Danielle: Pool? =)

Nick: Hello beautiful, u up yet?

She replied to the texts by:

Mom: ok, ig.

Danielle: how bout 3? Going 2 c Nick.

Nick: Cheesy, using ur own song to impress? Classy. =P Just got up, n I'll b there. =)

A/N: I'm really loving this story, are you? I worked really hard on this so, could you guys please please please review? I'm sorry that I haven't been updating regularly, it's the end of the school year so I have a lot of exams and exams to study for. FUN FUN FUN….not. Anyways, who watches American Idol? Who's your favorite contestant. I love Scottie, he's amazing and his voice is flat out sexy. I love Loran too. She's great. I liked Stefano, but he went home, but he's going on tour and I'm seeing it! =) So, again, please review. Thank you so much for reading my stories, it really means a lot to me. I hope you all have a great week and go check out the movie Prom!


	6. Chapter 6

Looking in the mirror, Miley smiled, her hair was down and curly, just the way Nick liked it. I should get highlights again, she thought. Her make up was light, the way Nick liked it, different than the usual heavy make up she wore, and just for him, she was his favorite lip gloss, strawberry. She was wearing skinny jeans, black high heeled ankle boots, and a plain white t-shirt that he had found in Nick's closet, throwing on a red and white plaid three-quarter length cut shirt, she grabbed her black leather purse before walking out of her hotel room.

"Hey," Big Rob smiled, "Nick wanted me to go with you," he chuckled, "Joe has been cooped up in his room all day, what's that about," he knowingly questioned.

Miley walked to the elevator with Big Rob, "Nick and I are back together," she replied happily, "but Joe kissed me last night," she muttered in distress.

"Oh," he exclaimed, "well, that explains a lot," he chuckled, "congratulations to you and Nick though."

Miley blushed biting her bottom lips, "thanks," she smiled, "I'm really really happy."

"So, Nick spent the night last night, what happened," he questioned.

She shook her head letting out a loud laugh, "nothing slips by you does it," she asked rhetorically, "this is why I love you Big Rob, you gossip like a teenage girl."

"Don't change the subject," he scolded as they walked into the hotel lobby, "what happened?"

"Not what you think. We didn't get _that_ far," she blushed giggling, "just right below that."

"Wow, nice work, Stewart, just don't rush into anything yet," he said as he called the black van that was waiting for her over.

"Miley," the paparazzi yelled crowding her, Miley grabbed onto Big Rob's arm. "Miley isn't that Nick's shirt?" "Miley, are you dating Nick?" "Miley, can you comment on Samantha Barks and Nick?" "Miley, how long are you in London for?"

She smiled politely at the men before getting into the van followed by Big Rob, "I hate the paparazzi," she scoffed rolling her eyes, "they seriously need to give it a rest sometimes."

"You know they won't."

She groaned nodding, "I know, but today, today Nick and I are giving them what they want. We're going on a date, pubically," she informed smiling slightly.

Big Rob sensed that something was wrong, "what's the problem," he asked confused, "isn't this what you want? You never wanted to hide your relationship with Nick, right?"

"Right," she nodded, "but at the same time," she shrugged shaking her head, "I don't know if we're ready yet, you know? I mean our families don't even know yet, I mean, Joe knows and Samantha now knows, and Dani, but honestly, that's it. I want to go on this vacation with the families to make sure that they're okay with us, but we have to wait because Nick has a week left of Les Mis."

"Understandable, but you can't have it all," Big Rob retorted, "if you want to wait, wait, but you know that they're going to find out that something's up if the Greys leave and you're still here."

Miley nodded, "I know," she groaned throwing her head back, "maybe we can go public today and then go on a vacation next week, you know? Not show too much PDA right now, just enough, see where things go and then if it doesn't work out-"

"I think it's kind of redicuouls Mile and it's not you. Since when did you care if your parents liked who you're with? Plus, you know, they love Nick, and Nick's family loves you. If you want to go on a vacation to have the Grey and Stewart family become closer then do that, but you know that even if they don't think you guys giving it another shot won't work, you guys would still be together because you guys don't care."

Miley nodded in realization, "good point."

"Nice shirt, by the way," he chuckled, "that's Nick's."

"The white shirt is, the red shirt is mine," she giggled, "Nick thinks it's hot when I wear his clothes, but it's kind of breezy today so I wore an over shirt too."

A few minutes later and after talking about random things with Big Rob, they arrived at the O2. Miley smiled at Big Rob before opening the car door, "I got it from here, dude," she notified before sprinting through the doors ignoring the paparazzi and Big Rob's shouts and down to Nick's dressing room. Opening the door, she saw Samantha and Nick talking. Gaining their attention, Nick smiled at Miley walking over and kissing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. Samantha glared at her angrily.

"Watch your back, Stewart," she sneered before standing up from the couch and starting to walk to the door.

Miley scoffed before putting her hand on the open door, shutting it and giving Samantha defiant stare, "was that a threat?"

"You bet your ass," Samantha snapped back.

Miley shook her head laughing unamused, "Nick, out. Samantha and I have to have a little girl to girl chat," she said.

"Mi, I don't know if that's such a good idea," he replied.

"Out," she demanded. Nick opened the door before quickly walking out. Miley shut the door before walking over to Samantha, clapping her hands together, she started talking, "listen, thanks for taking care of Nick, really," she nodded sarcasm coating her voice, "but I'm here now," she said her tone turning serious and slick, "and here's a little info, Nick and I have more history than you'll ever have with him," she shrugged, "here's how it always works, Nick and I, we'll always end up together, even if one of us is dating someone else. And you see, in this situation," she scoffed, "you're the bitch who was standing in the way of Nick and me going out again, and now, you're out of the equation," Miley smirked, "you see that works? Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to walk out that door, rehearse with Nick, sing with Nick, do whatever is written in the play, but when you get off stage, you're aren't going to make contact with him because he'll be with me. Every night, every rehearsal, I'll be waiting for him to get off stage in wing. You threatening me, isn't going to get you anywhere because sweetie," she smiled innocently, "I could ruin your life in less than a minute, okay?"

"You think you're all that, don't you, little miss Miley Stewart. Miley Stewart, bad reputation, little "Miss Disney Princess Gone Bad" although, from what I hear, you're not the only one. Demi's in rehab, right?"

"You leave my best friend the fuck out of this," she yelled.

Nick had his ear to the door listening to the conversation, he smirked thinking how hot Miley was when she got bitchy.

"Oh, Demi, is that your weak spot," she questioned. "Here's how I see things," Samantha scoffed, "you are a little whore who-"

"I'M A WHORE," Miley yelled, "me? You've known Nicholas for what, four months? And you've fucked him. Meanwhile, I've known Nick since I was fourteen and I'm a virgin. Let me ask you something, how many guys have you had sex with? I bet too many to count," Miley nodded. "So, I told you how things are going to happen, how things are going to change around here and if you talk to him, talk to the paparazzi about me or my family or friends, talk or threaten me again, talk about Demi again, talk about people that I care about again, I promise you, I really promise you, that I will ruin your life," she threatened with a straight face, "I won't talk to you, you won't talk to me, it'll be good and it'll be the only way you're going to survive. You can go now," she said opening the door.

Nick fell into the room, when the door opened and he stood up trying to play it cool, "I was just..."

"Save it, Nicky," Miley giggled kissing him passionately.

"You know," he chuckled pulling away, "you're kind sexy when you're angry."

Miley giggled bitng her bottom lip before putting her han on Nick's neck pulling him closer and kissing him again. She giggled when Nick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in as close as possible.

"Let's go to lunch," Nick smiled big kissing her lips one more time before looking towards the door, "uh-oh," Nick whispered to himself.

"What the hell," Miley scoffed at Samantha who was stil standing there, "didn't I tell you to go?"

Samantha quickly scurried away to her dressing room leaving the two rock stars alone.

"She's such a freak," Miley laughed, "who the hell does she think she is?"

Nick shrugged, "she's not a problem anymore, Miles, let's go," he suggested walking out of his dressing room with his buff arm casually around Miley's neck, "you look beautiful, by the way," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," she smiled big," Nick, I'm so happy we're together again."

"Me too, Miles, me to," he chuckled. Reaching the doors, he gulped nervously, "are you ready to go public," he asked looking into Miley's baby blue eyes with his dark brown ones.

"Only if you are," she smiled biting her bottom lip nervously.

Nick took his arm off of Miley's neck and she looked down at the ground sighing in disappointment. However, when she felt Nick's hand intertwine with her's, she smiled joyfully.

"Really," she giggled.

Nick nodded smiling, "really." Opening the doors, he turned around and saw Big Rob walking behind them for protection. Looking in front of them, they saw another body guard. As the paparazzi saw Miley and Nick's hand hold, their cameras went wild.

"How long have you two been together?" "Nick, were you ever with Samantha? What happened with that?" "Are you two reconnecting?" "Miley, are you staying in London until Nick leaves?"

Getting into the black van with their body guards, the two teenagers started laughing hysterically, "that was awesome," Nick smiled.

"That was pretty awesome," she replied leaning her head on Nick's shoulder.

"So, where to?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "you're the one who's been in London longer, Where to?"

"This little café place is to die for. Let's go there."

A/N: Oh, bitchy, bitchy Miley! :) There's some Niley fluff for you. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up soon. Any suggestions or thoughts of what should happen? Please press the review button and comment! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks to all of you for reading and commenting, NiLeYlOvE616,independentHSMFAN23, MrsDamonSalvatore97, bows and arrows, thank you guys for the great comments! Hope you all have a great week! Peace and Love.

Have a Twitter? Follow me NileyJyrusHope.


	7. Chapter 7

As the two teenagers laid in bed that night after Nick's show, they watched E! News and bit their lips nervously when a picture of them out in public came onto the screen.

"And finally, the biggest news of the day, Nick Grey and Miley Stewart spend the day in London showing PDA and having a blast. These two reportedly reconnected last night when Miley went to the O2 theater to watch Nick's production of Les Miserables with the Grey family. Although the Grey Brothers and Miley have had many ups and downs, they've never looked happier. The last time they were out together was in 2009 when they were jet skiing in Tybee Island, Georgia while Miley was filming "The Last Song" with her now ex, Liam. We wish you the best guys. That's all for tonight folks, have a great night. Signing off, I'm Kelly Mays, and all of us at E! News, we hope to see you right here tomorrow night. Good night." The blonde haired woman in the yellow dress smiled and the show credits played.

Nick kissed Miley's forehead playing with her hair, he looked into her teary eyes and looked at her confused, "are you okay, Miles?"

"I'm fine," she smiled giggling, "more than fine actually. I was just remembering when I watched E! and it was talking about you and Selena," she shook her head, "I know, it's a stupid thing to think about, but I was."

Nick chuckled shaking his head, "you don't ever have to watch that again because I'm not going anywhere," he smiled kissing her lips lightly. Miley kissed back lying down on the bed, feeling Nick lie on top of her, she moaned lightly wrapping her naked legs around Nick's waist. Since they were in their pajamas, Miley was only wearing a black tank top and a pair of underwear while Nick was wearing his boxers. She moved her hips against his making his already large bulge harder.

"You like that," she whispered before straddling him and riding him harder through their underwear. He hissed closing his eyes, letting out a moan, he chuckled when she sucked her way up and down his chest while still thrusting her hips, "I want you so bad," he groaned the heat of the room making him pant rapidly.

"I really want you too," she sighed rolling off of him, "but you know we can't- we shouldn't, we should wait. I mean, what? It was four days ago when you were having sex with Samantha?"

"Can we not talk about her," he whispered holding her tightly in his arms, "she doesn't matter. It's you and me, baby, you know that, but you're right, we shouldn't go all the way yet," he said trying to hide how uncomfortable he was from his begging manhood in desire to be released.

Miley rolled her eyes laughing, "need some help," she questioned before putting her hand in his boxers and squeezing his hard rod until he shook in passion and heat.

"Miley," he called out cumming, "oh, don't stop. Keep going." Finally finishing his release, he smiled as he watched Miley devour the white liquid on her hand for the first time.

"You taste so good," she cried before grabbing Nick's hand and placing it on her core, "it's only fair that you taste me too," she smirked. Lying her down on the bed, he straddled her before sticking two fingers between her lips and rubbing as fast as he could. Miley's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she enjoyed the moment, "oh, baby," she whimpered finally heading to her climax.

"Come on, Miles," Nick whispered a few minutes later getting a bit impatient, "get wet for me," he begged sucking her neck.

"I'm trying, help me more," she begged. Pulling her panties down, he slipped his tongue in and out of her, "oh, yeah," she cried, "oh yeah! OH YES! NICK," she screamed releasing into his mouth. Collapsing onto the bed, she smiled before pulling him up to lie with her, "I love you," she smiled before kissing him passionately before falling asleep in his arms.

Hearing Miley cry, Nick sat up abruptly before looking around. Seeing no one, he knocked on the shut bathroom door, "Miles," he said in a tired voice, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded, but she wasn't. She was trapped and it was all because of the internet. What she thought would be the happiest time in her life, coming clean about dating Nick, backfired making her feel more depressed than she ever had before. _Get the fuck off my boyfriend, whore_, _you're better off dead_, _go fuck somebody else,_ and _you're just a little fame whore_, were only a few of the nasty comments on her Twitter. Sure, there were the _YAY! NILEY'S BACK, I'm so happy for you guys, you deserve the best, _and _you look so happy, congrats,_ comments were there, but the hate comments made her think she was a good-for-nothing person.

They were right, she was a whore, _what am I doing_, Miley asked herself, yes, she loved Nick, but the only thing that they did, besides go out to lunch was sexual stuff. She hated it, yeah, it made her feel good, but she only did it because Samantha had done it for him. If they were both still virgins, and not just her, she wouldn't have taken a shower with Nick, she wouldn't have let him tongue her or made her cum, and she wouldn't have ridden him or given him a hand job. She was just threatened by Samantha. Miley had vowed to herself that she'd make Nick happy, and sexual things made him happy. She wished they could go back four years when they were younger and they wore promise rings. When they _both_ wore promise rings.

"Miley," she heard him call again, "come on, open up, tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head, _no,_ she thought to herself, _no_. Why should she? She should just stay in here the rest of my life, she thought. Nick deserved better than me, she thought. Her body was empty, weightless, her best friend hadn't talked to her in ages, no, not Joe, Demi. Demi was the one person who would understand her, who would get this. Taking a bottle of pain killers out of her purse, she looked at the prescription label, _two pills every four to six hours._ Emptying the bottle, she counted the pills, fifteen. Damaging, she thought.

Hearing another set of footsteps, she wondered how Nick could've gotten people up so fast, and then she realized that he probably didn't, she was just so out of it that time was slipping from her hands.

"Miley, sweetie," she heard Danielle call, "Miley, can you open the door?"

"What happened," Kevin asked looking at Nick worriedly. Looking around, Nick knew he couldn't respond to that, not when his entire family was there.

"Miley, sweetie," Danielle tried again, "can you let me in, honey?"

Miley shook her head, though they couldn't see it.

"Miley," Joe said knocking on the door, "open the door, please."

"I'm sorry," Miley muttered.

The Greys froze, _why was she sorry_, they all wondered nervously.

"Miles, don't do this again," Joe begged making everyone look at him confused, "put the pills down. Miley, don't do this," he pleaded.

"Pills," Denise questioned.

"Get out of my way," Big Rob said nicely before charging at the door, breaking the hinge.

Nick rushed in and looked at the white bottle of pills, empty. Looking in Miley's hand, he looked for the pills, none. Kneeling down, he looked into Miley's eyes, "Miley?" Although her eyes were open, the light was gone, but she was breathing, which was good, she was just in a trance.

"Miley," Joe muttered, pushing Nick out of the way, he kneeled down in front of her, "Miley," he said louder, slapping her cheek lightly, he got a groan out of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she shut her eyes giving into the oncoming darkness.

**A/N: DU-DU-DUN. CLIFF HANGER! This was my way of interacting the haters and the fans, and some-what putting a stop to the sexual scenes. I am a Christian girl, you know? Like, sure, some sex is fine, but I don't like writing smut. I really don't. It disgusts me when I write it, I disgust myself when I write it. Sex is supposed to be something that you do with someone that you love; it's not supposed to be dirty. I may be old fashioned, but that's what I think. The media puts out the statement: sex is just a thing, message and it's wrong. People shouldn't go around sleeping with everyone and anyone. Sorry if that disappoints you. I mean, I'm sixteen, so, it's not like I'm too young to get the point of sex. I just don't like writing it about celebrities, or anyone, because it's supposed to be a sacred thing. Does anyone understand what I mean?**


	8. Chapter 8

He waited. And waited. And waited. They all did. How could this happen, they asked themselves silently. The Greys sat in the waiting room of the hospital and Nick hadn't left her side in the past twelve hours. There he sat, holding her hand, and praying to God that she would survive. Nick didn't understand why she'd do this, he held onto her small, weak, and sickly pale hand, all of the color and happiness had been drained from the gorgeous girl's body.

Hearing footsteps come into the waiting room, the Greys looked up and Joe gulped. Demi. Demi was there, standing in the presence of the family who had abandoned her at her weakest time. Joe looked her up and down biting his lip nervously, she had on black jeans, black boots, a white concert t-shirt and a black thin sweater. In her hands, were a black purse and her cell phone.

"Can I see her," Demi asked weakly.

Danielle shook her head, "I don't think that that's the best idea right now, Demi," she slightly smiled trying to be civil.

The Hispanic eighteen year old scoffed rolling her eyes, "okay," she nodded, "here's the thing. I'm _not_ going to abandon my best friend at a time in her life when she needs me. So, you can keep on telling the paparazzi that she had a heart problem because of her disorder, but the truth is, she overdosed on pain killers, and I'm the only one who knows why. Hell," she sneered shaking her head, "I bet you don't know half of the stuff that went on behind closed doors with Nick and Miley. You see, Miley and I, we don't have crispy clean images like you guys do, we have rugged and rigid ones, but that's how we like it because we aren't perfect. No one is. So, we live in reality while you guys just drop anything that's not close-to-perfect. Like, say, oh, I don't know? Me, for example. I need to see my best friend and you guys aren't going to stop me."

"I think that's enough, Demi," Paul said defending his family.

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "I feel sorry for you guys, I really do," she nodded before knocking on Miley's hospital room that was, of course, located in a private, high-security wing of the hospital. Seeing Nick, she rolled her big brown eyes before walking in, "she hasn't woken up yet?"

"What are you doing here," he growled, his protective instincts for his girlfriend kicking in, "you two are not friends."

Holding up her phone, she showed Nick a text that she had received last night that read, _Regardless of what happened, I love you, you're my best friend, and I'm sorry, but the haters are right, I am a whore. Nick had sex with Samantha and so I feel like I have to too sometime. _

Nick gulped, a feeling of guilt instantly hitting the pit of his stomach.

"So, let me see if I got this right," she nodded, "you and Miley get back together, she says she wants to go far, but she doesn't want to have sex, am I right," Demi questioned, she received a slow nod from Nick, "so you two are in her hotel room and you are living the dream, you've got _Miley_ _Cyrus_, the most popular teenager in the world doing whatever you want her to on you, right? You think everything's perfect and that everything is fine, but then, you wake up and she's overdosed."

"What's your point, Demi," he scorned not wanting to hear the truth, he knew it could've been a possibility as to why she'd tried to kill herself, but he didn't think it was even close to the truth until now.

"She did sexual things with you so that you wouldn't leave her for someone who would, even if she didn't want to," Demi simply said shrugging her shoulders, "congrats, your family has managed to successfully bring another teen girl into a deeper depression than she was in before."

Nick shook his head before glaring at Demi, "I love her, Demi, I'm sorry that my family dropped you, but I will _never_ leave Miley _ever _again. I'm going to fight for her and if that means fighting you, then bring it."

Demi put her hands up in a sign of peace showing off her "stay strong" tattoos, "I'm not looking for a fight, but I think for her to get better you and your family need to go."

"I'm not leaving," he snapped holding her hand tighter, "I'm not leaving her side."

"Then she's never going to get better, Nick," Demi snapped, "you honestly think you staying here is the best thing for her," she yelled in a hushed tone not wanting to wake up Miley, "you honestly think you being with her is the best thing for her."

He hung his head low letting out a loud sigh of defeat, tears came to his eyes, and he looked at his ex-best-friend as if he was a lost puppy, "I just got her back," he muttered heart broken, "I think that she needs me."

Demi sighed walking over to Nick and rubbing his shoulder, "I _know_ that she needs you, but right now, at this point, she needs to not feel threatened, and she feels threatened by you and Samantha's actions, you know that. So, when she wakes up, how about we ask her what she wants. At times," the brown haired woman groaned sitting down next to the curly haired man, "you and I know her better than she knows herself so if she hesitates even for a second-"

"Then I'll give her her space," Nick nodded slowly, "but Demi," he said looking into the rocker's eyes and shaking his head, "I'm not leaving her for forever. I can't. I physically and emotionally can not walk out of her life for forever."

Demi laughed lightly putting her head on his shoulder, "I know you can't, I wasn't expecting you to."

She cleared her throat shutting herself off from him and walking to the other side of the bed and sitting in a blue chair and holding Miley's other hand. Turning on the TV, Nick changed the channel to ESPN to attempt to block out the awkward silence in the room.

A few hours later, Nick and Demi still sat in the same place and Tish rushed into the room with Noah, Trace, Brandi, and Braison. Seeing her sleeping baby, she told her children to stay quiet before she went over and kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly.

"So," Trace snarled walking over to Nick wearing black skinny jeans, biker boots, and a black t-shirt with a small cross necklace, his skin was covered in tattoos, leaning over Nick's chair, he put his hands on either side of the arm rest blocking Nick from escaping, "you're practically fucking my little sister, huh," he growled.

"I-I-I don't know what yo-you're tal-talking about," Nick stuttered terrified of what Miley's bad ass older brother could do to him.

"Are you lying to me," Trace questioned in a threatening tone, "you know, it's a bad thing to try and lie to me, especially for you because you're already in for an ass whoopin'."

The brown eyed eighteen year old shook his head quickly, "n-no, no one's l-lying here."

"Trace," Tish scolded, "stop!"

Trace stared into Nick's eyes giving him a warning look before walking away, "you used to be cool, I don't know what happened to that," he scoffed.

Noah walked over to the still scared Nick and smiled at him before fix his hair with her tiny fingers, "it'll be okay, you know," she smiled sitting on his lap, "she'll be okay."

He smiled as she cuddled into him, "thanks, Noah, you know exactly what to say to help me through tough times."

"I learn from the best," she laughed pointing to Miley.

The doctor walked into the room and looked at everyone, "could some of you please go into the waiting room?"

Tish nodded, "come on boys," she said motioning to her sons and they left the room.

"Okay," the older doctor replied wearing a white lab coat, "well, according to the testing, she should be okay, she'll be out of it a little, but she will wake up soon."

As if on cue, Miley groaned lightly, and Nick smiled widely, she slowly opened her eyes, but she found it challenging to open her eyes all the way, she stretched before groaning quietly and looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Demi and she lightly smiled.

"Miley," Demi sobbed lightly holding her to not hurt her, "hey, sweetie," she smiled wiping her brown eyes, "how are you doing?"

Tears came to Miley's blue orbs as she realized that she was in the hospital and not in heaven, "no," she whispered crying, seeing a shot, she weakly reached for it, but Nick pushed it out of the way, "don't," she quietly pleaded looking into Nick's eyes beggingly, "let me."

Nick shook his head holding her weak had with his two muscular ones carefully, "why would you want to die? Why would you want to kill yourself," he whispered kissing her forehead lightly before leaning in to kiss her lips quickly.

"Don't," Miley said louder, but still quietly, "don't," she repeated pushing him away. He looked at the ground guiltily before sighing in heartbreak.

"Okay," he nodded, "I'll give you some space."

She smiled at him lightly stroking his brown curls as he shut his eyes giving in to her simple and innocent touch, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he grinned lightly kissing her forehead again. Miley let out a small whimpering moan closing her eyes not wanting this effortless affection to end, "go," she smiled holding his hand lightly, "I'll call you when I'm ready, okay?"

He nodded, "I'll be waiting by the phone," he smirked before shaking his head, "wow, I didn't realize that that line was _that_ cheesy until just now," he chuckled.

She giggled lightly, "tell your family that I love them, okay?"

"Will do," he nodded before leaving.

Demi smiled holding her hand tightly, "you know you did the right thing."

"Have you considered rehab," the doctor questioned.

The movie actress and pop star closed her eyes before shaking her head, "I can't. I'm too busy an-"

"I think it's a good idea, Miley," Demi smiled shyly, "I'll be behind you 110%."

Miley nodded before looking at the doctor, "for how long?"

A/N: Okay, like it says in my bio, I don't like when the main relationship characters instantly get back together so I'm sorry, but I had to break them up. Don't worry! There will be Niley again, but now, we're going to have some Jemi, Demi with the Grey family, and Memi friendship scenes. Please review, it took me such a long time to write this. Your reviews make my day better. Could you guys please please please do me a favor? Go check out TheMsBrandy1's stories here on FanFic. Her stories are so great and she's such a talented writer. She's made sure that she's commented on every chapter on like every one of my stories and she's cool. So be cool and go check out her site! I'll post as soon as I can, but school is coming to an end and I have finals that I _need_ to study for. So yeah, this chapter just basically brought Demi in and paused Niley. Boy, what do you think the press is going to do with _that_? And why the hell is Nick dating someone who's 27? She's a fame whore, obviously.


	9. Chapter 9

Miley rested on the hospital bed and sighed as her manager lectured her on the many reasons that she shouldn't enter a rehab.

"Miley, don't you get it? We're about to go on tour, we've got a movie coming out soon, we'll be doing a lot of publicity interviews and events for that, we're going to film a movie soon, we have no time on our hands. Canceling all of that would have to include refunding tickets, canceling interviews, canceling the tour, not doing the movie, it's going to cost us."

"Excuse me," Demi scoffed completely offended by the older woman who was wearing a gray dress coat over a white frilly top and a gray pencil skirt with black stilettos, "Miley is a person, a human being. _She _has a movie coming out soon, _she_ has publicity interviews and things coming up, _she_ has to film a movie, _she_ has a tour, _she_ does. Not _you,_ it's not _we,_ it's _her,_ it's Miley and she deserves respect. She's the one paying you. She said she's canceling anything she has for the next three months, you cancel everything she has. She says jump, you say how high. She says run, you say how fast. Do we have an understanding," she rhetorically asked.

"Demi," Miley whispered in a scolding but laughing tone.

The black haired girl shook her head, "you've been under enough stress as it is. You don't need her bitching at you."

Miley had been in the hospital for a week now and the one person that hadn't left her side through the entire thing was Demi because she knew what Miley was going through and knew that the teen rock star needed help before things got worse.

"Is there a reason you're still standing there," Demi snapped rolling her eyes. She wasn't a bitch, she had all the right intensions, she just knew what needed to get done, and she wanted Miley to get out of this mess as soon as she could. Not only for Miley's sake, but for her's because she knew that if Miley killed herself, Demi wouldn't be able to hold on to reality and would eventually do the same.

"Ugh, no," Miley's manager, Tina, shook her head before quickly scurrying out of the hospital room.

The two girls burst into a fit of hysterics as Miley gave her a round of applause, "well done, even if it was bitchy," the blue eyed beauty winked. Through all her pain, Demi always knew how to help her. Miley sighed looking at the IV's stuck into her arms, "when did my life get so messed up," she questioned looking into her best friend's big brown eyes.

The eighteen year old hugged the blue eyed beauty tightly, "I don't know, sweetie," she whispered tears coming to her eyes, "but I can tell you one thing, I'm going to help you through this whole thing, okay? You're my number one priority right now. You need to get better."

"No, Demi, you have to work. You're coming out with the album an-"

"Don't argue with me," she laughed, "Miles, you're my best friend, if this is what I need to do, I'll put my album off."

Miley smiled knowing that Demi cared, "thank you, Demi. How's rehab," she questioned nervously.

"Refreshing and hard," she replied, "but once you're done with it, you'll be such a better person, you'll feel so much better, and then, you can get back to Nick," she winked.

The brown haired teen nodded, "I think that that's probably going to be the hardest part, being away from him," she bit her lip letting out a sob, "because I really really love him, Demi, like you have no idea."

"I'm sure that he'll wait for you," she smiled, "he's sorta kinda infatuated with you," she teased nudging her.

"Ms. Stewart," the doctor greeted with a smile on his face, "how are you doing this morning," he questioned reading her chart.

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged, "when can I go back to the U.S and to rehab," she asked, "the sooner I can just be done with all of this, the better," she stated, Demi rubbed her arm comforting her.

"That is actually what I came to talk to you about," he smiled, "you can go home today," he smiled.

"That's great," she cheered.

Getting off their private jet, Miley was welcomed back to America being swarmed by the paparazzi. Demi pushed her in a wheel chair so that all of the stress wouldn't affect her heart disorder, Miley's mom and siblings walked behind her. They said 'hi' to the paparazzi, but ignored any questions that they had. Nick was one of the biggest topics in the questions, and Miley's health, of course. Although they tried to sound sincere, Miley knew that they only wanted a story, they'd twist her words around and a whole controversial topic would have her name written all over it and that's not what she wanted. They kept asking about Nick, as if he wasn't the most important man in her life. She loved him, even if they couldn't be together right now.

"Nick," Denise asked helping him fold up his clothes to get ready to go back to America, Les Miserables was over so he was packing up his things today and flying home tomorrow with the rest of his family who had stayed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid because Miley was in the hospital and heading to rehab, "what did Demi mean when she said 'we don't know what happens behind closed doors'?"

The curly haired young man groaned shaking his head, "we don't have to talk about it," he replied.

"No, Nicholas," Denise said, "I think we do nee to talk about it."

Nick shook his head again, "mom, I'm an adult, I'm eighteen, I don't have to tell you if I don't want to."

His mother looked at him with a scolding looking making him feel bad, he hung his head before sighing, "fine, but you're not going to like it."

"I'm aware that you and Samantha had sex, Nicholas," the woman in her late forties commented sighing, "what did you do to make Miley the way she is right now?"

The young rock star paced about the room pulling at his hair with tears in his eyes, "it's not like that. Really, it's not, I didn't mean to do anything to hurt her," he cried sitting on his bed putting his face in his hands, "I didn't know she was doing things because she felt threatened by Samantha until after she overdosed and Demi told me," he sobbed. Looking at his mother, she gasped seeing his lost eyes, she rubbed his back hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, sweetie," she comforted, "it's okay," she whispered repeating her words.

He shook his head, "it's not though mom, I feel so unbelievably guilty. We didn't have to do anything, but we did, we didn't have sex, but that's just about the only thing we didn't do," he informed his mother who wasn't shocked at all, she'd known all along, but she just needed it to be confirmed.

"Son," she sighed, "we all make mistakes, but lucky for you, Miley loves you and when she gets out of rehab and is back on her feet, you can make everything right again, okay," she asked trying anything to comfort her son.

Nick shook his head putting his hands over his mouth taking in a deep breath, "how do you know she'll call? Joe won't even talk to me. Kevin won't even look at me. My own brothers hate me and I just- mom," he choked, "I love her so much," he wept onto her shoulder dampening her multi-colored dress shirt.

"I know you do, sweetie," she smiled kissing his cheek, "everything will work out, okay?"

Miley sighed admitting herself into a rehab center in Virginia, hugging Demi, Miley gulped nervously, "I'm so nervous."

"It'll be okay," she smiled comforting her.

Looking at the door, Miley gasped shocked, "what are you doing here!"

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER. Okay, I'm apologize, it's been a while since I uploaded this and this chapter isn't my best writing, but I promise, next chapter will be better. I really wasn't in the mood for writing the past few days because not many reviewed on the finishing chapter of Secrets and I was really bummed about that. Thanks for reading this though! :) I hope that you guys review and answer this question: Who do you want to win American Idol? Personally, I love both of them, but Scotty gets me every time! **


	10. Chapter 10

The tall thin girl made her way over to the two shocked young adults and the disapproving mother who had her arms crossed and her lips pursed. This is _not_ what my daughter needs right now, Tish thought to herself.

"Selena," Demi hissed stepping in front of me, her hand on her hip, and a protective glare in her eyes, "Selena," she repeated, "Miley really doesn't need your drama in her life right now because if you were too stupid to see, she's checking herself into rehab."

Selena looked at her feet ashamed. She was wearing white skinny jeans, silver flip flops, and a pink flowy top, her hair was in a loose bun with bits and pieces hanging out. No one could deny it, she looked flawless, but they all saw past her look and into her darkened, hollowed-out soul. "I'm so sorry," she whispered apologetically. Looking up for the first time, her puffy and blood shot eyes were visible, "Miley," she cried, her voice rough and raw, breaking as she talked, "I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us."

Miley just sat in the wheel chair shocked, looking around, she tried to spot cameras. Tish just shook her head glaring at the black haired actress and singer while Demi was still ready to pounce.

"Why should she believe anything _you_ say," Demi sneered, "_you _were supposed to be her _friend_, but instead, you stole her boyfriend. I'm sure that you've got something up your sleeve and she's _not_ going to fall for it. What? Do you want Nick back? Is that it? Or do you want to steal her fans again by acting like some goody-two-shoes when you're really just a bitch," she said, her voice getting louder with every word.

The brown eyed girl just shook her head and cried harder, "Miley," she said, "Demi, guys, I am so sorry. I was selfish and a bitch and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really miss you guys and I'm just," Selena groaned throwing her head back, "I'm so sorry for ever doing anything bad to you two because you guys are part of the reason I am where I am today. Miley, I'm so sorry for stealing Nick away from you, but he was cute and sweet and famous, which would make me more famous. I'm so happy with Justin right now and I just wanted everything in my life to be fine again," she muttered.

The blue eyed beauty looked at Selena confused, "are you serious," Miley questioned in a repulsed tone, "after everything that you've done to me, everything you've done to Demi- you walked away when Demi needed you the most," she yelled angrily, "frankly," she scoffed dimming her voice, "I hope you and Justin are very happy together, in fact, I'm going to do the right thing and say that I hope you are enjoying your life," she ridiculed through her clenched jaw, "but other than that," she scoffed, "you're wasting your time coming here because there's no way in hell I can forgive you for everything that you did. Gosh," she chuckled shaking her head, "I can't even forgive you for _anything _you did. You're a bitch, Selena, and once everyone sees that, you'll be right here begging for my forgiveness again- just so you can get famous again. I have two things to say to you, you're fake and if you lay your hands on Nick when I'm gone or you talk to Demi, I swear I will ruin you," she threatened.

"Did you hear her," Demi questioned. Selena nodded silently. "Then bu-bye," Miley and Demi both said fakely before waving and pointing to the door.

Meanwhile, Nick was lying in his room staring at the white ceiling. He rolled his eyes thinking of all the trouble he had gotten himself into within the past few weeks. Somehow, he had managed to loose his virginity to a woman that he in no way loved, go almost all the way with Miley, the woman he did love, and then, he lost her for what seemed like the millionth time. Only him, he thought to himself, only he would be able to get into this much crap in a short amount of time.

Hearing a knock at his door, he put his head up to see who it was.

"Hey," Kevin and Joe smiled with video games, movies, diet Coke, and popcorn in their hands, "can we come in," Kevin questioned.

The brown haired man nodded silently before lying back down again.

"So," Joe exclaimed, "movies or video games," he questioned standing over his little brother who was yet again staring off into space.

The twenty-one year old looked at his older brother with a worried frown before sighing and lying next to his brother on the king sized bed. Kevin lay on the other side of Nick so that Nick was in the middle and they all stared up at the ceiling.

A few minutes passed and the silence of the room was awkward for Kevin and Joe, but Nick didn't care. Actually, he _really_ didn't care because he wasn't even paying attention. He was trying to soothe himself, the way he'd been doing for years, creating the ideal world in his mind, something that he called his future.

Miley was cooking dinner in a large white kitchen with black marble counters and an island latched on to the sink that held five black chairs. He would walk through the red door of the large multi-million-dollar Californian mansion that was either in Toluca Lake or Hollywood, he hadn't decided yet. Anyways, Nick would walk through the red door and down a small hallway going to the kitchen where he would wrap his arms around Miley from behind and kiss his beautiful Grammy and Oscar winning wife's cheek while hold her protruding stomach adoringly. Their child that had been growing in Miley's body for seven-and-a-half months. In the background, was the sound of children laughing. Three children, to be exact. One older girl who was seven and one set of two three-year-old twins, one boy and one girl.

A smile came to Nick's lips and Joe rolled his eyes chuckling, he knew of these fantasies, everyone in their family did. It was a topic that the Greys had no problem teasing Nick about in a loving manner. "What's going on in that head of yours, brother," he asked smiling. He loved it when Nick got this way, even if he was in love with Miley; he understood that Miley and Nick were supposed to be together.

"The kids are laughing in the background," he smiled, "Miley's pregnant and cooking dinner and I just came home from the studio," Nick replied finally breaking out of his daydream.

"So, how are you feeling about Miley going to rehab today? You know it's everywhere, right," Kevin questioned nervously biting his lip.

Nick nodded shrugging, "yeah, it probably is, but I've been avoiding the internet and gossip shows ever since I last saw Miley. I don't want to hear what they're saying because whatever it is, it's wrong. There's no way they have the exact cause of her break down."

"They're saying it's-"

"I don't want to know, don't tell me," Nick begged before sitting up and turning his video game system on before handing his brothers game controllers after getting himself one. They all sat on the bed and got situated to play with the XBOX 360. "Right now, the only thing I want to do, is kick your butts at Halo," he chuckled before pressing the game control buttons.

**A/N: So, basically, what I was trying to get through in this chapter was that one, Selena wants their forgiveness, but they don't like her, and two, even though Joe is in love with Miley, he will always be there for his brother, even when he doesn't want to be. Thank you for reading this. Please answer this question, what should the story line of my Niley one shot be for Niley day? I'll try to write a couple so all of your ideas would be greatly appreciated; I'll try to write a few one-shots based on all of your ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Miley smiled contently as she picked up the phone and called Demi, a thing that she'd been doing once a week since she had gotten to the rehab facility five weeks ago. She was so happy and content here, but she wanted to go home, and she was counting down the days until she could. Exactly twenty-one days, three weeks until she could leave. It felt odd, not to see cameras from paparazzi or fans everyday, it was if she was just a normal girl, and she had _never_ been a normal girl.

"Miley," Demi cheered excitedly as she picked up the phone, "hey girl! How are you doing," she asked popping a grape into her mouth as she looked at a fashion magazine while lying on her bed.

The blued eyed teenager laughed, "hey," she greeted, "I'm doing good, I can't wait to leave. I mean, I definitely don't miss the paparazzi, but I do miss you and the Greys, and my family, and the fans, and concerts! Oh my gosh," she groaned, "I miss concerts so much!"

Demi laughed, "are you going through celebrity withdrawl, and don't worry, I'm keeping your boy in line, he ain't got his eye on no other girl, honey. In fact, I'm going over to the Grey's house for dinner tonight. Weird, I know, but they asked me to come, and you know, my therapist told me to start giving people the benefit of the doubt when I think it's appropriate to so, I thought I'd give it a chance. I wish you were coming though!"

Miley laughed, "that's great, Demi! Maybe you and Joe will go out again, no? And I wish I was going to. Can you say 'hey' to everyone for me and tell them that I'm doing good and that I miss them. Tell Nick that I'm thinking about him and tell Frankie that when I get out of rehab that I promise I'll hang out with him. Tell everyone that I love them, okay?"

Demi nodded popping another grape into her mouth, "of course," she laughed, "Frankie has been asking about you a lot, Nick says he's worried. Nick also says that he misses and loves you and that he can't wait to see you. Those are the only Greys I've talked to."

"Okay, cool," Miley said flopping down onto her bed, "so, what have you been up to," Miley asked playing with a bracelet.

"Studio work, recording, things like that."

"Ugh, lucky!"

Hearing a knock on her door, Miley rolled her eyes before walking over. Opening the door, she saw a nurse, and put her pointer finger up instructing her to wait for a moment, "Dem, I have to go to counseling now, so I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. I hope you know that everyone is praying for you. You're fans have been making you a trending topic on Twitter like everyday since you went to rehab."

"Aww," Miley cooed, "that's so sweet of them! Give them a shout out for me, will you?"

"Of course," Demi smiled opening her white laptop to go on Twitter, "bye, love you," she smiled before hanging up and sighing. Going to the home page, she looked at the trending topics and reading down the list, she smiled, tenreasonswhywelovemiley was trending at number three. Opening the new tweet box, she started to type.

ddlovato: Just talked to Miley, she wanted to say hi, that she loves you all, and she thanks you for the trending topics and for helping her out through this time in her life. #staystrong

Closing her laptop, she looked at the clock which read that it was five o'clock. Going into the master bathroom, she stripped of her black sweater and dark skinny jeans before stepping into the shower to get ready to go over to the Grey's house.

An hour later, she drove up to the large Californian mansion and put the security code into the security device when the gate opened, she drove into the driveway sighing nervously. Looking down at her outfit, she nodded to herself, _I can do this_, she thought to herself. She was wearing a black dress with a black blazer with white cuffs over it and black high heels. Some people called her gothic, but she wasn't. She just felt comfortable in black. Walking out of her black car, she grabbed her small black sparkly clutch before walking up the stairs and ringing the door. Her dark hair was flowing freely down her body ending mid-way down her back.

Denise looked at her family before taking a deep breath. Joe looked at the floor nervously, but Nick nudged his arm, "don't freak out, man," he chuckled.

"I want everyone on their best behavior, guys," Denise said before smiling and opening the door to a jaw-dropping Demi.

"Hi," she smiled shyly. She was shocked that everyone came to the door to greet her.

"Demi," Denise smiled greeting her happily, "how are you?"

"Great," she smiled back hugging everyone before getting to Joe. "Hey," she smiled before hugging him tightly.

Joe wapped his buff arms around her tightly as she hugged him back lovingly, "hey," he replied, "you look beautiful, Demi," he replied pulling away and looking her up and down.

"Thank you," the eighteen year old smiled trying to hide her blushing red cheeks, "you don't look to bad yourself," she smirked. Joe was wearing a white t-shrt under a red dress shirt and dark skinny jeans.

They all went to the living room to sit down and chat and Nick excitedly started the conversation, "so, I saw your tweet about Miley. How's she doing? Is she good? Is she okay? Does she want to come home? Did se say anything about me? How is everything? Does she hate me? Wh-"

"Whoa," Kevin chuckling putting his hand on his little brother's red checkered shirt, "easy there, bud,"

"Sorry," he apologized, "but really, how is she," he asked Demi nervously.

Demi laughed hysterically at Nick's outburst of dozens of questions, "wow," she laughed, "just wow. She's good though," she smiled, "she want me to tell you guys that misses you guys and she loves you all. She also wanted me to tell Nick that she's thinking about me and Frankie," she smiled looking over to the boy sitting next to her in a white design t-shirt, "she wanted me to tell you that she promises hang out with you when she gets out of rehab."

"Yes," he cheered excitedly, "but since she's not here, will you play with me sometimes," Frankie begged.

"Of course," Demi laughed nodding. She didn't know where the friendship with the Grey's would take her or if she'd end up with Joe again, but she didn't care. All she knew right now was that she was finally where she needed to be.

**A/N: Okay, so, this chapter was showing that Demi and the Grey's are going to be good again and that there's no bad blood anymore. There aren't many chapters left in this story, I know, but really, like the point was to reconnect Niley so…yeah, and plus, I'm really working hard on Getting Back To Where We Were and When You Love Someone. Plus, I'm thinking of doing another story, possibly on YouTube or just make music videos for YouTube and do two stories? I have yet to decide. And for all of you who are wondering, there will probably be like….four chapters left? Anyways, how is everyone doing! Okay, so, Niley Day (June 11****th****) is soon and I'm going to upload all of my stories that day and add some one shots. Which is where I need your help. What was the last song you heard that screamed Niley? And, what was the last quote you heard that had Niley written all over it. I've already written two one-shots for it, but I want to do more so yeah, please review and answer those two questions! :D I hope you all have a fantastic weekend! Peace. Love. Niley.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Miley," Demi squealed as her best friend exited the rehab facility's doors, finally done with her treatment, "I missed you," she giggled kissing the top of Miley's head as the refreshed teen sat in a wheel chair.

The ocean blue eyed beauty smiled before embracing her best friend in a hug, "Demi, get me out of this place," she laughed jokingly.

"Hey, sweetie," Tish smiled kissing her daughter's warm un-make-up'd cheek, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she smiled happily as they walked out of the building, Miley being pushed in a wheel chair by a nurse while the paparazzi flashed their cameras at the group of women. Getting into one black van, Demi, Tish, and Miley buckled up before driving away.

"I feel so…refreshed and happy, and can you please take me take me to Nick's," Miley begged, "I need to see Nick," she smiled.

Tish and Demi shook their heads," you need to wait at least two weeks, Miles," Demi smiled lightly rubbing Miley's arm.

"And that's not our advice, honey," Tish mentioned patting her daughter's thigh in a motherly way. Miley was wearing a pink sweat suit as Demi and Tish were were wearing jeans and t-shirts, "it's Nick's."

"Why doesn't he want to see me," she questioned confused and heart broken. Miley's head swarmed with the ideas and thoughts as to why Nick wouldn't want to see her and the only one she could think of was that she was a crazy psychotic freak. "He doesn't love me anymore," she wondered as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"No, sweetie, that's not it at all," Demi said looking deep into Miley's eyes, "he wants you to get completely better. He doesn't want you to have this downfall again because of your guys' relationship. He feels awful, Miles. You don't even know. He thinks that he raped you-"

"What," Miley questioned confused, "why would he think that?"

She shrugged, "because you didn't want to go as far as you guys did. He's freaking out, Mi."

"Well, he shouldn't be," she mumbled looking down, "I'm so confused, you know," she questioned resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"I know what you mean, Mi, but don't worry," Demi smiled, "we all still love you and your fans, they're so happy that you did what you had to do to get better. Sure, the haters have more ammo now, but who cares," she asked, "you're incredible, okay? Don't let anyone tell you differently.

"Can I at least text him," she wondered annoyed at the fact that she couldn't talk to her boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend, she asked herself confused, what was he? Did he have another girlfriend? Is that why he didn't want to see her?

"Mi," Tish groaned, "I see those wheels turning in that head of your's. Don't even go there," she scolded, "that boy loves you just as much as he always has, he's just confused, okay? And no, there's no other girl in the picture," she laughed, "it's just you. You know it'll always be just you for him."

The eighteen year old nodded, a slight smile running across her face, "I hope you're right. I do, but it's just," she sighed shaking her head, "I miss him, mom," she cried looking down, "and I don't want him to think that he raped me or hurt me at all. We didn't have sex, but everything that we did, I did out of my love for him. I regret nothing, but I just wished that we had waited, you know? I'll admit that because he had sex with Samantha, it made me scared that if I didn't do anything with him that I was going to loose him, but the thing is, I never wanted to make him think that he did anything bad.

"He doesn't want you to be thinking about him right now, Miles," Tish explained rubbing her daughter's back, "he wants you to focus on getting completely better so that you two can be together again."

Demi rolled her eyes at her next action before she took out her cell phone and gave it to Miley, "one text, Miles, that's it," she warned, "one text," she repeated.

Miley squealed before grabbing the iPhone and kissing her best friend's cheek, "thank you!"

As she typed the message onto the phone. _14 days? You better be prepared for seeing me for like a week straight, Nicky. I miss my boyfriend. 3 Love you, Mi. _She smiled in contentment before hitting send and handing Demi her phone back. Hearing it vibrate, Demi groaned before handing Miley her phone to read the reply.

_14 days. 336 hours. 20160 seconds. You better be ready to spend a lot more than a week straight with me. And about that Hawaii trip with our families, I book tickets for four weeks from now. :) I can't wait to see my beautiful and healthy girlfriend. I'm sorry for ever hurting you, Mi. I love you so much and can't wait to hold you in my arms. Your's always, Nicky._

**A/N: two more chapters and then an epilogue left of this story. Thanks for all of the reviews and I'm sorry it's been such a long wait. I've had to take care of my best friend a lot these past few weeks. I've been with him pretty much like 24/7 for the past few weeks. So, how is everyone? I hope you're all having an incredible time whatever you're doing. :) I would ask more questions, but seeing as I'm uploading the entire end of the story, I'm going to just ask questions then. Peace, Love, Niley. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Miley sighed as she happily laid on her bed listening to her iPod that filled her ears drowning out the outside world. It had been exactly two weeks since she had left rehab and she was back in her incredible California home. Although the haters had upped their came, the fans had also upped theirs leaving her positive tweets and sending her nice letters. She was filled with so much joy. Especially today. Tonight, Nick was taking her out. She'd gotten a text from him when she woke up that said that he had something to show her. She had been wondering what it was all day. She'd been itching to see him all day, she wasn't worried about it though, she knew everything would be perfect because regardless of what happened, she'd have Nick and that's all she wanted right now. Four more hours she smiled to herself.

Tish looked at the newly bought house and to the eighteen year old boy next to her with a smile plastered onto her face, "you really love my daughter, don't you," she questioned holding a box of her daughter's things.

Nick smirked readjusting his sunglasses, "you have no idea, Mrs. Stewart," he chuckled trying hard to hide his blush, but failing miserably, "she's the best person in the world," he gushed, "she makes me so happy."

The older woman smiled happily as her friend, and Nick's mother, walked up beside them with more boxes, "well," Tish smiled, "if it helps the nerves at all, you make her happy too. She's so in love with you," she giggled, "just don't hurt her again," she begged.

The eighteen year old shook his moptopped head, "never. I'm in it for the long run this time, Mrs. Stewart."

"And stop with that," she laughed, "it's mom or Tish, choose one, but don't call me Mrs. Stewart."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"And Nick," his mom sighed holding a large brown cardboard box in her hands, "we're serious, don't hurt her."

Joe laughed walking up carrying boxes with Miley's and Nick's siblings, Paul, and Demi, "yeah, you hurt her, we hurt you," he threatened earning a nod from all the siblings.

"Alright, guys," Nick laughed, "I got it. Now, can we please get these boxes into the house and unpack before I have to pick Mi up?"

They all nodded before rushing into the house to unpack the stuffed boxes.

Four hours later, Miley looked into the full body length mirror of her house that she lived in by herself and smiled. She was wearing a short floral dress with a turquoise urban styled necklace, gold bracelets on her wrists, and brown urban styled earings that looked like dream catchers. Hearing the doorbell ring, she squealed in excitement before fluffing her hair and putting her tan leather sandals on. Running down the stairs, she grabbed her white designer handbag and screamed in happiness when she opened the door and seeing her loving boyfriend.

"Mi," he breathed out, hugging her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "I missed you," he whispered.

She nodded tears coming to her ocean blue eyes, "I missed you too, Nicky," she muttered before looking into his brown eyes and kissing him tenderly. Although she'd known that she had missed him, she didn't know how much she'd really missed him until her lips collided with his. Letting out a small whimper, she deepened the loving kiss before pulling away and putting her forehead onto his as they panted for air, "I love you so much," she whispered holding onto his strong muscular hands tightly.

He nodded before kissing the top of her head, "I love you too. Come on," he laughed taking her hand and walking to his car.

Opening the passenger seat door for her, she smirked, "why thank you, Mr. Grey."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Stewart," he chuckled before running over to the driver's seat and getting into his black and blue Mustang. Turning the key, he started the engine and took off down the road, with paparazzi and security surrounding them, of course. Miley held Nick's hand tightly, tears still in her eyes, "I missed you so much, Mi."

She nodded, "I know, I missed you too, Nicky," she smiled, "but we won't ever have to go through that again. We're together now, Nicholas," she smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek, make them both smile widely at the small gesture. As they drove for about a half an hour and came to the gates of a large Hollywood mansion, Miley looked at Nick confused, "where are we?"

He smirked before shaking his head and pressing the key code in, the large black gates opening to let them in before shutting, blocking out the paparazzi. The actress looked down the long black topped driveway and to a large white house with a swing on the front porch and black shutters and a regal red door. She gasped at the beautiful sight, the angelic fountain in the front, the garden on the sides of the house, the gorgeous greenery. Everything was perfect, but she was so confused. "Nick, what are we doing here?"

Turning off the engine, he laughed before kissing her lips quickly, "it's a surprise," he said before getting out of the car and opening Miley's door, "come on," he smirked putting his hand out and running into the house as excited as a little boy on Christmas. He looked at Miley when they got into the house biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Wow," she whispered at the sight of the large foyer. As they kept walking through the house, she gasped when they got to the living room, on the furniture, like the fireplace and dark oak desk were photographs of them and their families. She giggled walking over to a picture she was too familiar with. Taking it off the fireplace, she held the silver frame in her hands. It was a photo of the first day they met. Nick was wearing a purple polo over a brown and white striped long sleeve shirt, a shirt that would be part of a scandal in the future when they were fifteen, and Miley was wearing a white hat and a multi-colored dress, but the most noticeable thing they were wearing were smiles. They both looked so happy, so excited. They never knew that the innocent and excited smiles would turn into heartbreaking tears and back into loving smiles over and over again, but in the moment, they didn't care, they were young and head of heels.

Feeling someone wrap their strong arms around her waist, she giggled, "you look beautiful, by the way," he complimented placing a kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Thank you," she laughed holding his hands, "you look very handsome yourself. Nick," she exclaimed in a curious voice while looking around, "where are we?"

He closed his eyes preparing himself for whatever response she gave him, "home," the rock star whispered into her ear before turning her around so they were facing each other. Miley smiled wide biting her bottom lip. Snuggling her head into the crook of Nick's neck, she hid her red cheeks. "Mi," he gulped, "now would be a great time to say something," he pleaded nervously.

She giggled before looking into his eyes and kissing his lips for a brief moment, "so, this place is _our's_?"

"Only if you want it to be. Otherwise, it's just mine, but I really want it to be for us," he said looking deep into her eyes, his hands wrapping tighter around his waist, "would you like to live here with me?"

She nodded her head, "of course, Nicky," she laughed, "I'd love to," she squealed happily.

"Good, now, I knew that you probably wanted to do the decorating so I left it up to you, everyone sort of helped me decorate a little, but we all knew you probably wantd to decorate so we didn't do much."

She laughed ecstatically, "is this really happening?"

"Only if you want it to," he smiled lightly.

"I want it to," she nodded before kissing him amorously.

**A/N: Aww! :) They moved in together! Two more chapters left, including the epilogue, I don't know if I should make a sequel or not. What do you think? Please review! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

As Miley un-packed the last box of her things, she smiled happily. Looking over towards their bed, she saw Nick engrossed in ESPN Sports. She walked over to him and shut the television off, "Nick," she sighed, "we need to talk," she said, her voice serious. It had been four days since he'd told Miley about the house and ever since, they've been inseparable and designing their house with the painters, but now, they were taking a short break.

Nick gulped nervously, "what's up," he questioned anxiously. Although he knew what she wanted to talk about, it was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He wanted to move on and forget about the last few weeks without Miley. Taking her hand, he looked into her blue eyes with a light smile on her flawless face.

"Do you really think you raped me," she asked looking deep into his hazel eyes, watching him put his head down in shame, she gasped. Straddling him, she grabbed his face and held it in between her hands, "Nicholas, listen to me. You didn't do anything like that. We did what we did out of love, okay? Yes, the fact that you had sex with Samantha and that I was threatened by that was a factor, but I love you. I love you, Nicholas. You know that, right?"

He nodded slowly, but unsurely, "I know that, but we did that and then you tried to kill yourself, and, what am I supposed to think, Miles?"

"Not that you _raped_ me, Nicky," she whispered placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, "trust me, okay? You didn't force me into anything."

Nick nodded, "okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, "for everything. I feel terrible about everything," he admitted.

"You didn't get this house to make everything okay again, did you," she questioned rubbing his face with her cheek.

He shook his head, "no, I got this house because I love you and I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning."

She smiled laughing, "good, because that's why I said yes and I already put my house up for sale so I don't want to have to pack up everything again," she giggled, "you make me so happy, Nicky," she gushed, "you're an incredible person. I love you so so much. That's why I did what I did. The haters were the reason why I overdosed, but the thing is, I don't care about them anymore. We had spent a wonderful night together and then, I went on Twitter and people were calling me a slut and things and it just made me feel so awful about myself, you know?"

Nick nodded in understanding what she meant, "yeah, I get it, I guess it just really scared me," he said truthfully, "I love you, Miley Ray, if you had died," he shuddered at the thought, "if you had-" he shook his head, his breath quickening, "Mi-"

She ran her fingers through his hair attempting to relax him, "Nicky, hey, it's okay," she comforted, "I didn't and I'm not going to. Okay? I'm better now," she smiled, "you're not going to loose me."

He nodded calming down a little, "okay, you're right," he smiled, "just promise me that if you feel like that again you'll talk to me instead of overdosing."

"I promise," she whispered, "but speaking of talking to, I need to go. I told Selena that I'd meet her at Pinkberry."

Nick looked at her strangely, "why?"

"She came and saw me before I went to rehab and I was really rude to her. Demi and I are meeting her at Pinkberry to make everything right again," she informed her boyfriend before getting up and checking how she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and one of Nick's white t-shirts.

"You look beautiful, Mi," Nick told her smiling.

Miley shook her head, "you're my boyfriend," she laughed fixing her hair, "you're kind of obligated to say that."

Nick scoffed, "I'm not obligated to say anything," he teased before going over to her, "just be yourself, okay? Don't try to impress her and don't make th-"

Miley nodded, interrupting her best friend and boyfriend, "I'm going to do what I have to do, but don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine."

"Okay," he nodded pulling her into a loving kiss, "have fun," he smiled before letting her walk out of the room, "I love you," he called after her.

"Love you too," she replied.

As Demi and Miley got out of Miley's black Prius, they walked into Pinkberry and once they spotted, Selena, they walked over to her, their arms linked. Demi was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black heels, and a black concert tee.

"Hey, guys," Selena smiled nervously, "so, why did you want to see me? Didn't you guys cover everyting in Virginia?"

Miley sighed shaking her head, "when I was in rehab, I learned that you have to forgive and forget. The truth is, even if you did cheat on our friendship when you went out with Nick while I was still dating him, I miss, Sel. Nick and I are the strongest that we've ever been right now, we're living together, I want to give our friendship a second chance, just like I gave Nick numerous second chances. "Forgive your neighbor not seven times, but seventy times seventy"," she quoted from the Bible, "what do you say?"

Selena nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "yes, Miles," she smiled shaking her head excitedly, "I'd love to be your friend again," she giggled hugging her, "and I am really sorry."

"Mistakes are made and in the past, let's forget about that," she smiled before both of the teens looked at Demi.

"I jut came to make sure you didn't bitch my girl out," the Hispanic eighteen year old scoffed looking down at the table.

"Dem," Miley groaned, "for me."

"Fine," she sighed, "Miles wants me to forgive you so that we can all be friends again, I don't forgive you for leaving me when I needed you the most, but I'm willing to give our friendship a second chance for Miley and because it's the Christian thing to do."

"Thank you," Selena smiled hugging her, "I promise you guys, you won't regret it. I know what I did wrong and I promise it will never happen again. I've learned my lesson.

Although they knew that there would be more bumps and bruises along the way, they knew that that was just life and they'd be friends and most importantly, they'd always be there for each other.

**A/N: The epilogue is the only thing that's left! This has been such a fun story to write, I can't believe I'm almost done with it. Actually, no, I can't believe something that I had written to be just a two-shot has become a fifteen chaptered story. It's so incredible. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Demi smiled happily wrapped in the strong arms of her boyfriend as they rested on the warm Hawaiian sand watching the two lovers frolic in the ocean. Nick picked the screaming Miley up and threw her over his shoulder before dunking her into the water. Joe and Demi laughed at how happy their best friends were before looking into each other's eyes and letting their lips lock together for what seemed like the millionth time that day, but the thing was, they'd never get tired of kissing, holding, or being with each other because they were in love.

Denise looked at her son's and their lovers scattered on the beach, Kevin and Danielle were playing Frisbee with Frankie, Miley and Nick were goofing off in the ocean, and Joe and Demi were lying on the sand engaged in a lip lock. She smiled as she sat in a beach chair wearing a purple one piece bathing suit and a large black sunhat while reading a book, she looked at her best friend and they laughed out loud.

"Can you believe that after everything, all of the ups and downs, here we are, in Hawaii, with our children madly and crazily in love," she asked Tish.

She shook her head in disbelief, "I knew that Nick and Miley weren't over, but I never thought that things would ever be this great again," she laughed, her southern accent beaming with every word she spoke, "it's incredible."

Denise smiled nodding her head, "it is pretty incredible," she laughed. "You know, your daughter brings out the goofy side of Nick," she laughed, "it's incredible to see how much she changes him."

"It's incredible to see how much he changes her," Tish retorted, "she's so happy and lively. They have so much fun together," she smiled.

Nick wrapped his arms around Mley's waist before kissing her passionately making their mother giggle and coo. Paul just shook his head and laughed, "I bet that within four years, they'll be married, and so will Demi and Joe."

"Two years," Tish smirked joining in on the bet while looking at Denise, "what do you think?"

"I'm going to go with two too. Sorry, sweetie," she laughed.

"You guys are on," Paul chuckled afraid that he lost the bet.

Nick smiled triling his fingers down Miley's face, "you're so beautiful," he laughed, "I'm so glad we went on this trip, I mean, our families have gotten closer I think," he smiled looking around, "I know Joe and Demi did," he teased seeing them making out.

"Oh, definitely," Miley laughed, "and I think we got closer too," she smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately, "I love you," she whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you too," he chuckled before grabbing her cheeks and kissing her fervently.

There they stayed, lost in their own world, _happy_ in their own world. Although there were dozens of paparazzi on the beach watching them, they didn't care. They were happy, they were all happy, and that was enough for them. Even though they thought that their story book had ended a long time ago, they were happy that the book hadn't ever been closed and that chapters of their story would be written until the end of time.

**A/N: So, I don't know how I like the end paragraph, but to be honest, I don't want to end this story! :,( I had so much fun writing it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting, anything that you guys have done. Thank you. So, since it's the end of the story, I have a few questions. One, what was your favorite part of the story. Two, what was your least favorite part. And three, in general, who are your favorite celebrity couples? I would just like to say that I apologize for deleting my Twitter, but my best friend wanted me to because he's just really worried about me when I'm on it and he doesn't have time or the room to be worried bout me. I have to be there for him so I deleted it. Please pray for my best friend's family, his mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and it's malignant, meaning that it's spreading. Thank you for reading, please review! Peace, Love, Niley. **


End file.
